Harmony
by Annuette-anon
Summary: Aches, burns and positions. Suggestive InaraKaylee


-1"Aiya!" Kaylee's face was more then a picture; cheeks pink and forehead glowing, her normal cheerful expression replaced with a look of immense frustration as her hands ran over her body, massaging the aches. "It ain't working Inara, I'm just not… I'm just no good at this."

The fingers that gently traced her spine sent a shiver down it, Kaylee straightening automatically in response. "Relax xin gan, it's never easy at first but I assure you, you're doing fine." Inara's voice was husky and close to Kaylee's ear, the slight vibration on her lobe a welcome hum.

"Ain't easy to fathom out the mechanics, not like an' engine." Downcast, but easily enticed, Kaylee let Inara's hands guide her. Soft, supple fingers so unlike Kaylee's calloused ones slid down her body encouraging her back up, her legs spreading despite her protesting muscles.

"Just let yourself relax, open yourself and try to breath." Inara's voice gave away her amusement, though her gentle manipulations showed that the humour wasn't directed at Kaylee. 

For which the mechanic was glad. Bad enough Inara's hands were all scented and smooth and pretty like herself, all the while giving Kaylee the stark reminder that she was the opposite. Broken or bitten nails, slight calluses from engine work and grease usually staining them. She knew she wasn't pretty or enthralling as Inara was, but sometimes it was nice to pretend; to think everything shiny and ignore the reminders that it wasn't.

Legs spread, body half bent over as her muscles groaned and protested, Kaylee couldn't help the small groan that came to her lips. Her hands, ran over her ankles to her calves, tracing a line up the burn. She felt Inara moving behind her, hands steadying her, keeping balanced and encouraging Kaylee's body to twist delicately. The burn was spreading now, becoming a feverish ache in her bones which was only slightly relieved by Inara's skilful hands.

The shudder that ran through Kaylee's body was unintentionally as Inara looked into her eyes, a smile on her parting lips, undoubtedly about to congratulate Kaylee when her muscles gave out. Heat spread through her body and sent a quiver through her, becoming a full body spasm which had Kaylee lose her balance. Legs giving out and sending her collapsed into a heap in the middle of Inara's shuttle.

Legs throbbing and stomach cramping, Kaylee couldn't help the laugh that came to her lips. Part relieved frustration, part laughing at her failure, the giggles seemed never to end tears even leaking from her eyes as they came.

"I think you broke her."

River's response was calm, her eyes on Inara as Kaylee looked up at her. Beautifully poised, graceful and looking every inch natural, Kaylee had to admire her stamina. There wasn't a power in the 'verse that could get Kaylee's body to contort and bend like that, not without a whole load of screaming and possibly some fancy drug from Simon.

"My body ain't made to do this River." Giggles slowing to only a smile, Kaylee rubbed at her eyes as she propped herself up on her elbows, a grimace briefly shown on her face at the dull pain in her back.

"Maybe the young doctor can help with that," Inara's smile is only half there, something flickering in her eyes as she speaks, a shadow of unhappiness briefly across them.

"Simon?" Kaylee shook her head a blush coming to her cheeks as she considered it, "I like him being all fancy but I don't think I'm his type. Seems too hard when we talk, shouldn't be hard not all the time; like he's always thinking an' then his mouth cuts in and jumps ahead makin' him look ben zhou when he ain't."

"Still waters run deep." Cryptic as always River untangled her limbs in one fluid motion as she stood up and stretched, "Simon's workouts are more intense." Her fingers ran over some of Inara's ornaments as she added, "Not something a sister should see."

"What do you mean?"

River's answer was cut off as Inara also got to her feet, moving in front of the younger girl and distracting her easily sidetracked mind. "I think it would be good for you to keep this up Kaylee, if you think you can stomach a few hours in my company a week." Inara turned her soft gaze on Kaylee as she lit up her candles, taking care not to let River's wandering fingers move to close to the flame.

"Ain't the company that's hard to stomach, 'nara." Kaylee rolled onto her side and pulled herself onto her butt, "Just not as easy as you seem to make it. River's all graceful and takin' to it like a whore does to coin, an' your all elegant and graceful anyway. Just don't see what's so great about this yoga."

"It helps harmonise, it can be very rewarding in the right circumstance. Makes you more relaxed, it promotes a union of your physical self with your spiritual self." Inara's dropped gently to her knees, in front of Kaylee her eyes fixed on the mechanic's. As the Companion's hand skimmed gently over Kaylee's she felt an odd tingling, a warmth that she didn't normally feel spread through her body easing the ache a little. A warmth she tended to experience more when talking to Simon, then touching her friend; something that had been missing of late when she thought of the shuài doctor.

The tender moment was only interrupted when River indelicately added, "Makes you supple and flexible, the ideal companion."

Translations:

sweetheart / darling - xin gan  
damn! - Aiya  
Stupid/awkward-ben zhou  
Handsome -shuài


End file.
